


Love Him Back

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Dean loves magic and the wizarding world. That doesn't mean it has to love him back.





	Love Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "any, any, "A man loves a thing. That don't mean it's gotta love him back." (James Jones: From Here To Eternity)"

Dean loves magic.  
  
Magic doesn’t love him back, or at least most of the magical world doesn’t. At best he has to answer stupid questions about Muggles that remind him way too much that he’s still the other here, at the worst he has to camp in a forest for a year to avoid being killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s followers.  
  
And magic can’t even make food or money or any of the other things they need to actually survive this.  
  
Dean still loves magic.  
  
He just wishes magic would be nice for once, and love him back so he didn’t die.


End file.
